


hook, line, and sinker

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: archie universe [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, accidental injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: hannah asked:Iffff you're still taking prompts could you possibly do Jughead x Reggie for "if you’re afraid of blood why the hell are you in medical school?" <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> based on a mix of archie comics' universe & riverdale.
> 
> basically, it's an future AU where jughead and reggie have gone through all the emotional crap of becoming friends bc reggie becomes a better person and yeah dee yeah

**_hook, line, and sinker_ **

x x x

 

It takes Jughead five incidents to figure it out. The first time it happens, he doesn’t think much of it. In fact, it doesn’t really register as the first incident until he reflects back on it later. Why should he have thought it was strange?

Back then, he didn’t know what he knows now.

 

x x x

**One**

 

“Fuck,” Betty mutters, leaning forward. Jughead realizes she’s clutching her hand, and immediately steps between her and Archie.

“Did you cut your hand?” Jughead asks, reaching out to cradle her hands in his. He gently moves her hand away so he can see the cut.

“Yeah,” Betty says, trying to shrug it off. “It’s okay, it’s not a big–”

“Betty, you sliced your palm. C’mon, I happen to know First Aid,” Jughead says, leading her towards the bathroom. He calls over his shoulder, “Hey Archie, can you find Reggie and ask him where he keeps his kit?”

“Sure,” Archie says, nodding. “Hope you’re okay, Betty. Jug will take care of you.”

“It’s fine, really, it’s not a big deal,” Betty starts to stammer.

Jughead closes the toilet seat lid and guides Betty to sit down. Then he grabs an insane amount of toilet paper, folding it quickly, and presses it down onto her palm. “Here, put pressure, Bets. I’ll see if there’s a kit in the cupboards.”

“Okay. Um, Juggie?”

“Yeah?” he asks, absentmindedly. He expected to open the cupboards to find all of Reggie’s hair products or something, so he’s surprised when it’s mostly clean with the bare minimum.

“Um, before I cut myself, do you…well, do you think Archie was going to tell me that he’s interested in dating me?” Betty asks; her voice so quiet that Jughead stops looking at the cupboard to look at her.

He leans back on his heels. “Ah, uh…Bets, see…the thing is…”

“Oh,” she says, and the single sound breaks his heart. “I just thought…it was stupid, never mind.”

“Hey,” Reggie’s voice comes suddenly from the door frame. Jughead’s startled, but he does his best to conceal it. He stands up. “I hear you guys need a First Aid kit. Everything okay, Bets?”

Jughead tries not to let the corner of his lip curl up at the nickname. Reggie is the only other person that Betty allows to call her Bets. In high school, some assholes made a bet on who would take Betty’s virginity. Jason had bet high that it’d be him. Jughead will never forget her curled up on Reggie’s king bed, sobbing her heart out.

That was the first time Jughead had seen the kinder, softer side of Reggie. He’d been hugging Betty, trying to make it better, but she hadn’t been able to stop crying. So Reggie did the only thing he could think of: he called Jughead and told him to get his ass over immediately.

“It’s fine,” Betty murmurs, between tears. It’s strange, because Jughead had never pegged Betty for a girl who cries often. But then again, what does he know about being Betty? Her life had been pretty damn hard, so he can’t fault her for it. “I just nicked myself, that’s all.”

“Oh, uh.”

“More like sliced her palm right up. Can I have the kit?” Jughead asks, and Reggie holds it out. He looks a little pale, but Jughead turns his focus on Betty’s hand.

When he glances back to ask Reggie to help, he’s gone. Jughead shrugs it off, and works on Betty’s palm. “We’re going to have to go to the hospital.”

“Ugh, really? But I was enjoying preparing for the party and…”

“I’ll send Archie with you. He’s pretty useless in the kitchen anyway.”

Betty’s eyes light up. Then her shoulders drop. “Oh, but he doesn’t…y’know.”

“He was going to tell you that Veronica is interested in you, and that he’s not sure he wants to get in between that.”

Her lips part.

He finishes with the gauze on her hand. “There. All done.”

As Jughead sees them off, Veronica pulls up into the driveway. Concerned for Betty, she offers to drive them. Jughead waves goodbye and heads back to the kitchen. Reggie is unusually quiet.

“Well, I guess it’s just us now.”

“Yeah. Just us. Is Betty gonna be okay?”

“Yep. Ronnie went with them.”

Reggie doesn’t have his usual snappy comment about them all needing to date or something. It throws Jughead off, but then once he starts chopping up onions, he pushes the thoughts aside.

x x x

**Two**

The truth of the matter is that when Reggie applies for medical school, no one’s surprised. His parents have been pushing him to become a doctor since he was born. Probably _before_  he was born.

Jughead only manages to go to college with the help of a scholarship and a job that Reggie’s mother gave him. He hadn’t always been friends with Reg, but their friendship had definitely grown over the years.

He’s on his way to meet Reggie for coffee - their weekly tradition - when he hears a scream behind him. He looks back to see a woman on the ground. She’d wiped out on her bike, and was crying.

He shifts his backpack and texts Reggie.

 

**JUGHEAD:** _need your doc skills at the bottom of the Granger Stairs asap dude_

“Hey, you okay?”

“That asshole!” the woman spits. “He came out of no where and didn’t even stop!”

“Okay, so–”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Reggie’s familiar voice comes from behind them. Jughead breathes a sigh of relief. Reggie smiles at him. “How do you always end up in these situations?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mantle.”

“Whatever, Jones. Let me…oh boy, that’s a lot of blood.”

“You gonna pass out on us?” Jughead teases.

Reggie swallows, but he carries on. Jughead sees that Reggie is murmuring to himself. His sole focus is on the woman, and Jughead quietly does as he says.

When they’ve finished speaking to the paramedics, and Reggie explains that the woman had a broken ankle from her hard hit against the pavement. The paramedics seem impressed with how he handled the situation, and tell him he’ll do great as a doctor.

“Wow,” Jughead says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You’re a hero, how does it feel?”

Reggie looks at Jughead, his eyes wide, his skin a little paler than usual, and his breathing hard. “Yeah, great. Just why I want to be a doctor. Um…I don’t feel that great. Can we just skip today’s…thing?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll catch you back at Ronnie’s on Friday?”

Reggie nods, and slips away. Jughead watches him for a moment, before turning back towards his apartment with Archie.

 

x x x

**Three**

“What the fuck is that?!”

Jughead looks up. “Huh? Oh, that’s Ethel’s art project. She’s trying to de-romanticize death. Specifically, suicide.”

“Can you put it away?” Reggie asks, sitting down on the chair. He looks uncomfortable; stiff and stressed. “It’s freaking me out.”

“Um, sure. She didn’t have a place to store it, so I said I’d keep it here. I’ll put it in Archie’s room. It’s not like he’s ever home anyway,” Jughead says, standing up. He goes to grab the art piece. When he comes back, Reggie looks a little more relaxed.

“So does that mean…?”

“It means that Archie, Betty, and Veronica are dating but apparently, no one’s supposed to know yet. Hey, you look a little pale. Want some water?”

“Tea would be nice.”

“Sure.” Jughead crosses into the kitchen, and flicks the electric kettle on.

 

x x x

**Four**

“Oh, Reggie, don’t be a spoil sport,” Veronica says, with a pout. She holds up the DVD case. “You _know_  we all love the horror and gore of this movie.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t feel like it, okay, Ronnie? As a medical student, I get really sick of seeing blood and guts all the time. Let’s put on a comedy.”

That’s when it clicks. Jughead lifts his head to look at Reggie. The guy is going to medical school and he has a fear of blood. Jughead muffles a snort, but takes pity on the guy when Betty starts to work her charm on him too. She bats her long eyelashes and says that she’ll protect him.

“Actually, I was hoping that Reggie would give me a ride home,” Jughead announces. He feigns a yawn so big that Archie yaws after him. Ah, the power of suggestion. “Why don’t y’all watch the movie and we’ll catch up with you guys later? I have to study for my exam anyway.”

“It is getting pretty late. Besides, I can protect you ladies,” Archie says, leaning back to give Jughead a secret wink.

“Ugh, fine, Jones. I’ll drive you home. But just so you know, you _owe_  me.”

Jughead figures that Reggie will never call him on the favour. But he nods, and pushes himself off the chair. “See you kids later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Then we’ll never have any fun!” Betty teases him. Her smile is bright and he knows she’s grateful for the alone time with her partners. Not that anyone else is supposed to know that yet. Jughead leans down to give her a hug and kiss her cheek. She beams at him. “See you, Juggie. We still on for our date night?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world,” he replies with a wink. Then he grabs his jacket. “C’mon, Reg. I need to be home before midnight or else this handsome prince turns into a pumpkin.”

“That’s not _at all_  how the story of _Cinderella_  goes,” Reggie mutters, but his tone lacks any heat.

When they get into his car, Jughead almost thinks to tease him about being afraid of blood as a medical student. He forgets the second Reggie turns the music up. Jughead frowns, staring at the radio. Reggie’s car is informing him what song is playing and it’s…well, it’s their old band, _The Archies._  From high school.

And the song?

It’s the one and only song that Jughead wrote for the band. Archie sang it with B & V in the background, but those were his words. It surprises Jughead so much that he doesn’t have anything to say. He looks out the window.

“I was feeling a little nostalgic earlier.”

“No judgement here, dude.”

“It’s a good song,” Reggie adds.

“You think? You realize it’s about my relationship with _food,_  right?”

Reggie snorts, glancing at him briefly. He turns down Jughead’s street. “Of course. I’m not an idiot.”

“Ethel thought it was about her.”

“Yeah well, you know for a song about food…it sure is romantic,” Reggie says, with a grin. “I’m sure Ethel’s over the heartbreak now that she knows you’re ace.”

It takes Jughead aback. He and Reggie never really talked about romance. If they did, it was about Reggie and whatever girl he hooked up with recently. He stares out the window. After a moment passes, he says, “I’m homoromantic, you know. I thought I was aro, but I went to a couple of those LGBT group support groups at the beginning of the year and…well, yeah. I’m homo-ro.”

Reggie doesn’t say anything in response. Jughead doesn’t even thank him for the ride when he pulls up in front of his apartment building. He slips out and doesn’t look back.

That had been Too Much Emotion for their relationship. Jughead had told Reggie something he hadn’t even acknowledged to himself yet.

 

x x x

 

**Five**

This time, it’s Jughead who hurts himself. He hadn’t been paying attention to what he was doing. It’s his own damn fault that he dropped the knife onto his foot. He’s sitting on the edge of the couch, trying to clean up his stupid mistake.

Jughead _never_  cuts himself in the kitchen. In fact, cooking is one of the things that makes Jughead calm; the thing that clears his head. Apparently, his mind is clouded enough that his happy place isn’t helping.

He hadn’t spoken to Reggie in _three_  weeks. Not since he said he was homoromantic. Jughead didn’t really think it’s a big deal, but maybe he’d freaked Reggie out. After all, when Jughead first got to know Reggie, he’d been a homophobic asshole. He’d spat hurtful words, and only was it when Moose came out, that Reggie cleaned up his act.

Reggie had apologized to Jughead once. He’d been super drunk at a party, and it’d been kind of sweet…in a way. They’d come a long way since then. They’d come so far that Jughead actually thinks that Reggie’s his best friend. While Archie will have always known him a bit better and much longer, Reggie’s the first person Jughead usually turns to these days. Archie, as always, has his hands full with his two girlfriends.

“Juggie?”

It’s still refreshing to hear Reggie call him by a nickname that isn’t an insult. Jughead sighs. “I’m okay. I just…I dropped a knife, and well.”

“You dropped a knife? Are your toes still in tact?” Reggie asks, dropping his backpack. Jughead had given him a key to the apartment about six months ago. Reggie was planning to stay in the area for the summer, while most of the gang had moved back in with their parents. It’d just seemed easier than having to go down to let him into the building all the time.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just the top of my foot and–”

“It’s your lucky day,” Reggie says. “I happen to have my First Aid kit on me.”

“Why?” Jughead asks as Reggie kneels in front of him, setting a small kit onto the floor.

Reggie doesn’t smile; he glances at Jughead as he opens the kit. “I was doing First Aid training for some first years.”

“Oh.” Jughead winces when Reggie pulls away his hand.

“Jeez, man. That’s a lot of blood. This might sting a bit,” Reggie tells him, cradling his foot in his hand. Then he gently dabs an anti-septic on the cut. After examining it closely, Reggie informs him, “You’re lucky. It’s not too deep, and in fact, it’s a lot smaller than the blood made it seem.”

“Reggie, you don’t have to–”

“Jug,” he says, his voice quiet and demanding. “Just let me take care of it, okay? Then we can talk about how the Ever-So-Great Jughead Jones dropped a knife on his foot.”

He doesn’t move, wincing only slightly, and then Reggie eventually tells him he’s all good to go. Jughead smiles. “My hero. My knight in shining armour.”

“Shut up,” Reggie mutters. “So, what the hell happened, dude?”

“I don’t know. I was just…I was anxious, I guess. About tonight. It’s been three weeks and then you just texted me to see if I was free and…”

Reggie lifts an eyebrow. He casually cleans up the mess before standing up. “I’ve been busy. Didn’t realize that you missed me.”

“It’s not that. I wasn’t sure if we were okay.”

“We’re fine, dude.”

Jughead waits until Reggie comes back into the living room. His hands are all washed, and he’s holding a cup of hot tea. Ah, that’s why it took him so long. Jughead wraps his hands around the mug and holds it close to his face.

“Thanks. And thanks for…you know, dealing with my foot. I know that you’re not a fan of blood.”

The words seem to surprise Reggie, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I’ve noticed…you kind of avoid it. So, um, if you’re afraid of blood…why the hell are you in medic school?”

Reggie sits down on the couch. He looks at his hands instead of Jughead. “You remember my dad, right? Before he died?”

He’d passed away when they were seventeen. It had really changed and affected Reggie in a way that Jughead is sure he’ll never understand. He only nods, afraid to speak now.

“Well. He was a very rich man. A very strict, disciplined, rich man. He told me that I was destined to become a doctor. That he and my mother had planned it the second she told him she was pregnant with me,” Reggie tells Jughead. “I survived first year; I can make it work somehow.”

Jughead tilts his head. “Reggie, I’ve never known you to bend to someone’s will.”

“It’s my father’s dying wish.”

“Don’t you think you owe it to yourself _and_  your father to do something that you love? That you feel passionate about? And that doesn’t make you feel sick?” Jughead asks him, leaning forward. “Reggie, your mother wouldn’t care if you became a doctor or a barber. She just loves you. And speaking from experience, you shouldn’t take that for granted.”

Reggie rubs his hands together. “Jug, but…it’s not that easy. My dad–he’ll–”

“Reg,” Jughead says, reaching out to grab his hand. “Reggie, you have to live your life for _you._  Not for some idea your dad got in his head before he met you.”

“But I–”

“C’mon, help me make dinner. Then maybe we’ll look at different programs or something.” Jughead stands up. His foot hurts like a bitch, so he wobbles, and Reggie immediately jumps up to steady him.

They don’t move for a second.

Jughead inhales, because Reggie always smells so damn good.

“I…Jughead, I have a confession to make. And maybe it’s because you just cut yourself and I didn’t even worry about the blood, I just cleaned you up…or maybe it’s because I feel guilty for going MIA for the past three weeks…but I have to tell you something.”

“Uh, okay. But can I be sitting down on the island chair for this?” Jughead asks as they make their way into the kitchen. Reggie helps him up onto the island chair and then looks down. “Dude, what’s up?”

“Do you wanna know why I was so horrible and mean to you in the beginning? In high school?”

“Sure?”

“See, I was a homophobic asshole because, well, as it turns out…I’m pansexual. That’s when–”

“Reg,” Jughead whispers.

Reggie ducks his head. “Oh god, okay. Okay. So, see, the thing is that you were kind of like the first guy I was into? It’s probably because you had that broken, bad-boy kind of charm to you. And I just…anyway, so I kind of discovered that I liked guys, and I _hated_  it. I hated it so much.”

“Well, uh.”

“But then, we got into that huge fight, and you told me to drop dead. And it hit me. I didn’t want to fight you. I wanted to make out with you. I wanted to hold your hand and talk to you and share inside jokes with you.” Reggie puts his hands on the island beside Jughead, not looking at him.

“Reg, I–”

“Please. Let me finish.”

“Okay.”

“And then Moose came out, and I started to feel a little more brave. I cleaned up my act, but I realized that the damage had already been done. But somehow, against all odds, you still accepted my undeserved friendship. And I’ve had so much fun getting to know you better.”

Jughead reaches out to place one of his hands atop of Reggie’s.

“My mom had no problem helping you out with your college tutition because I told her I was going to marry you one day.”

Nothing else is said for a few long seconds. Jughead asks, “Permission to speak?”

“Sure. Please just tell me if I’ve royally fucked this up or–”

“Reggie,” Jughead says, tugging on his shirt. “Reggie, come closer.”

So he does.

“Getting to know you has been fun for me too. I never quite knew where we stood, but I see we’re in the same place. I’m asexual, as you know, so I hope that won’t be an issue. Because sex really doesn’t interest me. I’m totally down to do it sometimes - I have before - but it’s not like something that will ever be a priority,” Jughead tells him. His hands tug harder on his shirt.

Reggie smiles slowly. “That’s not going to be an issue. Not if I can hold your hand and kiss you?”

“Yeah, you can hold my hand and kiss me. In fact, I think you should kiss me right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And then maybe take me to the hospital…my foot is _throbbing.”_

Reggie laughs. He cups Jughead’s face and presses his lips lightly against his. When he pulls away, he murmurs, “I’ve never been able to feel comfortable around anyone before. Not the way I do with you. It’s such a freeing feeling…I don’t feel like I need to have a guard up or something.”

“I’m glad, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to judge you any less when you make an ass out of yourself.”

“And it doesn’t mean that I’m going to be any different to you in front of our friends. Except maybe to kiss you or something.”

Jughead presses his lips to Reggie’s once more. Then he says, “Take me to the hospital so I don’t die before I get to see what mess we’re going to get into.”

“Alright, you baby. I’ll take you to the hospital. But for the record, I want you to know, that I didn’t even _flinch_  when I saw your blood.”

“Right, right. You’re my macho man. My hero. I got it, darling.”

“Is your oven or stove on?”

“Ah, the milk should be put away.”

“Got it.” Reggie grins, hooking Jughead’s arm over his shoulders and helping him up. “C’mon, loser. Do you have your wallet on you?”

“Oh, oh, I feel so faint. Reggie, my love, whatever happens to me…tell Archie he owes me for his half of the rent,” Jughead says, feigning faint. Reggie holds him up, rolling his eyes, and dragging his ass out of the apartment.

Overall, Jughead has to say…dating Reggie has already become a fun adventure. He loves the way Reggie dotes on him, yelling at the nurse who attempts to give Jughead his tetanus shot and stabs him in the wrong spot. And he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the way Reggie’s eyes shine when they meet.

Somehow, after everything they’ve been through, they made it to right here. This very moment. And Jughead? He wouldn’t change a thing. Not how horrible Reggie once was, not the fact that Reggie’s mom took pity on him after learning he was homeless, not the fact that Reggie had bragged and dated other people for years, and not the fact that he’d made him suffer through way too many rom-coms. Because the thing is that Reggie had become the person that Jughead turns to first, he’d become the person who knows how to make Jughead laugh, and who understands what Jughead’s thinking with a quick look.

Because the fact is that Reggie Mantle was a big ass sweetheart, and Jughead had fallens for him. Hook, line, and sinker. He didn’t regret it for a second. 

 

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
